The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-252168 filed on Aug. 22, 2001 the entire contents thereof is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crankshaft phase adjustment structure and more particularly relates to the arrangement structure of a window for performing work for phase adjustment.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese published examined utility model application No. Hei 1-14745, an engine is disclosed in which an ACG for power generation is provided to one end of a crankshaft and a plurality of windows for performing work via which the end of the crankshaft and the outside periphery of the ACG can be viewed are provided to a case cover covering the side of the ACG.
In the case where a phase is adjusted in the structure, first a cap for the window for performing work is removed, the crankshaft is rotated from the outside by turning a bolt that tightens an ACG on the crankshaft via the window for performing work is located on an extended line of the crankshaft, a top dead center of a piston is adjusted, checking the position of an alignment mark provided to a flywheel of ACG from another window for performing work and a phase of the engine is adjusted.
As the structure becomes more complex when a plurality of windows for performing work are provided as described above, it is desired that a structure should be provided wherein a window for performing work can be simplified. As a window for performing work cannot be provided to a case cover on the side of the ACG when an engine is configured so that oil is supplied from the side of the ACG to an oil passage of a crankshaft, the arrangement structure of a window for performing work that is suitable for such a lubrication structure is also desired. The object of the invention is to realize such requests.
To solve the above problem, the present invention is directed to a crankshaft phase adjustment structure that is based upon an engine in which a primary drive gear is provided to the side of one end of a crankshaft and an ACG is provided to the side of the other end and which is configured so that oil is supplied to an oil passage provided to the axis of the crankshaft wherein the oil passage of the crankshaft is open to the end of the crankshaft on the side of the ACG. A window is provided for performing work for adjusting a phase that is formed in a position in the vicinity of an extended line of the axis of the crankshaft of a case cover on the side of the primary drive gear and an alignment mark is provided to the crankshaft that can be viewed from the window for performing work or a part rotated integrally with the crankshaft and the edge of the window for performing work.
The present invention includes a center of the window for performing work that is set off from the axis of the crankshaft.
According to the present invention, as the window for performing work in the vicinity of the extended line of the crankshaft is provided to the case cover on the side of the clutch and the window for performing work on the case cover on the side of ACG is done away with, a lubrication structure in which oil is supplied from the side of ACG to the crankshaft is enabled.
As the window for performing work is provided to the position in which the crankshaft or the part rotated integrally with the crankshaft can be viewed on the case cover on the side of the clutch and the alignment mark is provided to the edge of the window for performing work and the crankshaft or the part rotated integrally with the crankshaft, the rotation of the crankshaft can be adjusted, checking the alignment mark from the same window for performing work. Therefore, the adjustment of a phase of the crankshaft is facilitated, as the window for performing work can be simplified, the structure of the window for performing work can be simplified and in addition, the lightening and the reduction of the cost are enabled.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.